During the Sky High Ride
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: In which the Overlook reflects


_**Sky High Ride**_

_**A "The Shining" Fanfiction.**_

**Here's our Horror story.**

_Read__a__story__about_Jack's_last__moments._

**That made us think. What about the Overlook? What was it thinking?**

_Beyond the obvious "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" at the end._

**Though that'll be at the end. A Oneshot. What it was thinking at each of the deaths that stayed, Gredy, the lady in 217, the Presidential Suite, the Topiary, the Playground, and all the other ghosts we see. **

_So, Sky High Ride, a "The Shining" Fan Fiction._

_**As the Overlook Blew Up**_

The Overlook never seemed to be haunted more than any other hotel. Sure, it had some dhosts, but what hotel doesn't?

What made the Overlook different was the _amount_ of death that happened there. From suicide to gangland murder to natural causes… and unnatural ones. Sentient, alive, aware whatever you want to call it. It becomes more awake when someone that "shines" comes and stays, or when there is a major emotions.

Examples.

_**Room 217**_

In Room 217, there was a suicide. A neglected banker's wife, going to a remote hotel to have some fun. The Overlook saw that she would make a good addition to its already impressive collection, The new cook, Dan or Dick the Overlook didn't care, woke it up a little. Enough to see this one.

The boy she brought with him was so easy to manipulate. The Overlook gave him enough images to give him the _ability_ to please his lady. Long enough to get into the woman's head, direct her to the bottles and bath tub. The Overlook had its own grin, as a new ghost, a new addition, joined its family.

_**Ballroom**_

The party of the century, that's what it was declared. Party of the century indeed. If it wasn't for that _shining__brat_, it would've lasted that long. Danny, Danny, Danny… The Overlook hated the boy. He should have died in that tunnel. Tsk. The Overlook loved the ballroom. The party was amusing. Forever laughing, gentle music, not this new rock and roll. The people were sadistic enough to please the Overlook. After several weeks, the _boy_ gave the Overlook enough power to bring it back in full swing. Even the man, Jack, thought something was wrong when the party became real.

Pity, it wanted to enjoy the party some more.

_**Topiary **_

The hedge animals were fascinating to anyone. Assuming they knew nothing about them. The Overlook commissioned them through Ullman. That one was running out of his usefulness. The Overlook had planned on having something happen to him. Had Jack not lost it. The Overlook played with them while no one was looking.

Especially the lions and dog. Moving their positions were the most fun. Just a little bit. From a standing position to a sitting one. Turn you head away and hear it move.

_**Playground Tunnel**_

The creature in the tunnel was not part of the Overlook. It was there long before the hotel was built. The first spirit in the Overlook feared it. After it gained a second spirit the first one became less afraid. More and more on the Overlook's side, the less afraid the Overlook became.

Until it tried to kill the boy. The Overlook needed the boy for now. The Overlook did something it never before, save a life, instead of end it. No, no. Soon it would have enough to survive on its own power. Much like a child and its mother.

_**Wind Up Clock**_

A pair of clock figurines, a pair of ballet dancers. Nothing truly harmful, bar stunning the prudish. The 69 position was interesting. The boy gave it the power to run a last time. He had no reaction beyond disgust and confusion. He was only 7, still thought girls had cooties. Whatever that was.

Otherwise, that one was next to worthless. The Overlook liked it the way a person liked a pretty toy. That's all it was.

_**Presidential Suite**_

Blood, that's what the Overlook loved. Therefore, a gangland style shooting was a dream for it. Bang, bang, bang, bang! Guns were so destructive. And the _blood_ if the Overlook could grin it would. Brains and blood soaked the walls. The boy saw it, though he blocked it out.

_**Boiler Room**_

'No.' It thought as it used Jack to get to the boiler. It grabbed the chain, ignoring the pain of Jack's hand burning, and _pulled_. Jack laughed. "We win, we win, we wi-" *boom*

_**Outside**_

The Overlook screamed as it blew sky high. Only the cook, the stupid nigger, looked back and saw the spirit of the Overlook. Had the boy been awake, he would have _heard_ the Overlook scream, but he wasn't.

_**Playground Tunnel**_

The creature smirked. Once again it had survived. It felt the hotel try to survive. The smirk faded. Perhaps it hadn't won. _If__we__are__leaving__this__world,_you_are__coming__with__us._The Overlook said, grabbing the spirit. For once, the Spirit was afraid. It felt the spirits of the Overlook pull on it. The spirits that inhabited the Topiary still held their physical forms. The claws and teeth of the lions pulled at it. 'No, no, no, no!' It thought. 'I don't wan-' The spirit tried and failed to cling to life.

_**Outside**_

The Overlook had left a seed, a small bit of itself into Danny. With luck, and time, it would revive. That small bit left its carrier, far, far from Colorado, in the Dolphin Hotel, in New York City. Room 1408.

_**Room 1408**_

The Spawn of the Overlook waited, like its _parent_, it waited, for someone for it to truly play with it. Room 1408 was as sadistic as the Overlook, more so, since it was in just one room, but much less picky and much more playful.

Also, like the Overlook, Room 1408 perished in flames.

_**Nowhere yet everywhere**_

Fire destroys all evil. "Fight fire with fire" is a popular, and destructive, saying, but evil like the Overlook and Room 1408 can only be removed from the face of the earth by fire.

Unlike the Overlook, Room 1408 wasn't old enough to know how to "seed" someone. Finally the evil of the Overlook was destroyed. By a Smoker and a Drunk. Sucks to be that.

_**End Story**_

**Two stories in one!**

_One full length and a short story. Room 1408 is from the story "1408"_

**We've thought that 1408 was all the Overlook in one room. So, Danny stays there before it goes evil and he leaves the evil seed there like a bed bug. So wish we could give this a T rating… Stupid Overlook and its racist view.**

_The Overlook does call Dick a Nigger in the Shining. _

_**Review please!**_

_**Yes REVIEW PEOPLE!**_

_**Here's a thought, why can black people say nigger but non-black people can't?**_


End file.
